


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7 Days of Clexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Clexmas2020, Day 3 It's the most wonderful time of the year, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Because it's 2020.----------------------------Continuing as part of theLove Lockdownuniverse. Read as standalone scenes and shorts, or as a prelude to the upcoming Love Lockdown chapters. Thanks for checking them out if you do!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Lexa looked up from her phone at the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen; she knew they weren’t Clarke’s, just from the tread alone. Where Clarke walked the earth with a calm decisiveness, knowing her place on it without doubt or fear, these were frantic, as if scampering away from themselves, unsure and insecure. 

“Hey, Luna.” She set her coffee down after taking a sip, watching the other woman hesitate at the doorway.

“Morning, Lexa.” Luna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, walking to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Of course not.” Lexa motioned to the chair directly opposite her. Luna perched at the edge of it, adding heaps of sugar to her coffee and stirring it slowly, eyes fixated on the grain of the wooden table. Lexa was about to go back to reading the news, when she spoke. “Lexa, about last night.”

Lexa set the device down beside her, aiming a firm gaze at Luna. So they _were_ going to talk about it. She braced herself, waiting for the inevitable apology. 

“So, I feel like…” Luna wrung her hands, looking at first the ceiling, then training her eyes somewhere over Lexa’s left shoulder. “Things were said, and feelings were hurt.”

Lexa furrowed her brow. “Right. My feelings. Like we talked about.”

Luna began worrying the thin thread bracelet on her wrist. “Yeah, but like, I just want to make sure we’re starting on the same page here. I would hate there to be any _animosity_ in this space.” She waved her arms around the kitchen, as if swotting away swarms of flies.

Lexa fought to stop from rolling her eyes; two could play this game of Ultimate Passive Aggression. “Totally. And there won’t be; as long as _lessons_ were _learned_.” That got Luna’s attention. They sat across from each other in silence, until Raven walked in, yawning. “Oh good, looks like you two made up.” She looked back and forth between them, until Luna nodded, a forced smile plastered on her face. “Yeah, we’re just clearing the air. Good vibes only. Right, Lexa?”

Lexa gritted her teeth. “Peachy.” She said, just as Clarke strod in, phone to her ear, raising her eyebrows at Lexa’s grimace. “Yeah, Mom, I told you, we’re spending New Year’s Eve at Indra and Gustus’. So we’ve been quarantining for the last couple of weeks.” She paused; Lexa heard Abby’s deep voice, similar to Clarke’s but devoid of her warmth and charisma, faintly over the phone, the words muffled. “Right; that means meeting for Christmas is out of the question, sadly.” Not sounding sorry at all, Clarke walked over to the coffee pot, pouting when she found it empty. Lexa felt another prickle of annoyance surge through her at Luna’s inconsiderateness. 

“What? She did _what?”_ Clarke leaned against the countertop, drumming her fingers on it. “Wow. No. I mean sure, it’ll be interesting to see them after all this time. No, why would I mind? The invite came directly from them; you’ll be their guests.” Abby’s voice crackled through the phone again; Clarke’s fingers were gripping the countertop now. “No, thank you. I think it’s best if we all meet there. Yeah, quarantine plus more comfortable travel, you know?” A few seconds later, she hung up, putting the phone down with a clatter. “Lexa, did you know Indra’s invited my mom and Marcus to New Year’s Eve, too?”

Lexa’s incredulous expression gave away her complete innocence. “Umm, no?” She was mystified. “What the hell is Indra up to now?”

Clarke shook her head. “Mom’s thrilled; and this is going to be a fucking nightmare.”

“Clarke, I hear the place is huge. You can avoid her almost the entire time.” Raven piped in. “I for one am thrilled about that hot tub you keeping talking about, Lexa.”

“I’ve literally mentioned it once; and that’s only because you insisted on asking for a blow-by-blow of the place.”

“Well, have fun.” Luna’s tone indicated she wished them anything but. Lexa debated whether she was feeling charitable; picking up her plate, she decided today wasn’t the day. “We will, thanks, Luna. And you too, at your family’s.”

“Oh, I didn’t think flying was worth the risk; I’m staying here by myself.” 

Refusing to take the bait, Lexa let the words hang awkwardly in the air; Clarke hid her smirk as she caught the wicked gleam in Lexa’s eyes. Karma.

“Good thing I’m driving back after Christmas.” Raven slipped an arm around Luna’s waist. “I’ll swing by and see you between heading to Lexa’s.” 

“Oh-kay.” Luna’s dramatic sigh was drowned out by Clarke’s exclamation. “Are you kidding me? We’re going back into full lockdown again starting New Year’s Day?” She looked around the room in bewildered frustration. “What the hell is happening?”

Lexa tried to shake off her unease; she couldn’t help but think this dumpster fire of a year wasn’t quite finished with them. She raised her mug, toasting the group. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year.”


End file.
